Obsessed Much?
by Miss Xscape Artist
Summary: Natsu's Girlfriend job takes obsession to a whole another level. AU One-shot


Natsu Dragneel is a pretty normal guy. He has a house, a good paying job and a girlfriend. His job is a _little_ crazy and dangerous because he's a pyrotechnic. So okay he's not _that_ normal.

But even in his childhood he wanted to be someone who deals with fire. He was inspired by his father who was the chief of the fire department. So you could say he kind of has an obsession to fire.

His girlfriend though is the _exact_ definition of someone who has an obsession. He has many reasons to think this because, well, she's weird. The main reason is though; she became an astronaut to see the stars better. She even has keys of the zodiacs!

Lucy Heartifilia, soon to be Lucy Dragneel may he add, is a beautiful and stubborn person, and as much as he admires her for the passion she has for the stars, he can't help but worry.

* * *

 _Previous Conversations_

 _"Lucy why can't you be an astronomer?" I question._

 _She turns to look at me, "There is nothing like seeing the stars like you do when you're up there. To know you're closer to the stars than ever. You feel victorious. You feel like you're doing something that actually matters, that_ _ **you**_ _matter."_

 _"Lucy your whole existence has always mattered, you know that right? You're my ever-lasting star, and I can't help but be fired up about you Luce. I'm just worried that one day you go up there and never come back."_

 _"Natsu I'm a trained professional. I'll be okay, and plus I don't just do it for the view; I do it for the thrill of it all. You should know all of that Mr. Pyrotechnic since you're always fired up." She says with a wink_

 _Then she sighs, "On the subject of my job I have an ISS mission with Yukino and Hisui. You know how long it takes I'll be back in around six months." And with a quick kiss and hug she was gone._

* * *

Damn, he should have never let her walk out that door. Because after six months, she never came back.

He first learned of her disappearance from the news woman, who was his best friend's girlfriend, Juvia.

"ISS mission failed and self-destructed with only 2/3 survivors. We are here with the survivors, Yukino Aguria and Hisui E. Fiore. Tell us what happen to Lucy Heartifilia?"

Yukino speaks up, "We don't know there is a chance she might have escaped, but she wanted us to escape first."

"She told us to tell Natsu Dragneel this: I wished we could go on more adventures together, but I'm afraid it stops here. I know I'm asking for a little bit too much here, but please protect the future. Do all you can to make the world a better place because you're so good at putting a smile on other people's faces , and since I won't be there to make you find someone else who can. I love you Natsu and your happiness means the world to me so never stop smiling."

Natsu was sure that there were tears streaming down his face. _How can she expect me to find someone else!? How can she just leave me!? Why Luce…?_

Natsu punched a wall in a fit of rage and sorrow then he finally broke down sobbing on his living room floor. "I promise Luce…I'll protect the future and always smile just for you. I promise."

* * *

 _Three months later_

Its Lucy's funereal and the priest is saying something about how great a person she was and honestly I can't pay attention because I'm busy staring at an empty casket. It's really pissing me off and I can tell the rest of us are less than comfortable to the situation because Erza is clenching and un-clenching her fist and Gray is gritting his teeth. Everyone else reactions are not worth noticing because Lucy's parents invited them.

I've been here watching every one leave one-by-one until Gray, Erza and I are the last one's left. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up to see Gray with tears streaking down his face staring at nothing with a lifeless look in his eyes.

"She was like a little sister to me. I heard personally from Juvia; I was really surprised to see that she had a straight face saying all the stuff because when she came to my house she broke down crying. I'm not going to say sorry though because I know that is the last thing you want to hear. Live on for her, Natsu. You know that's she would have wanted."

Then he walked off with Erza following behind him and I was left in my never-ending thoughts.

* * *

 _One month later_

I said I'd promise to protect the future by making the world a better place so I started by making the world a better place so I started doing volunteer work and watched the news more often to see if I could help with the latest tragedies.

Things in the house Luce and I shared are still the same. I refused to move or throw anything out because there is still a chance that she might be alive. They found no body right? So I'm not convinced she's dead.

I turned on the T.V to see if anything was new and I see Lucy on the screen talking to some news reporter.

"Lucy Heartifilia! We all thought you were dead, for what was it? Four months? What were you doing all this time?"

Lucy answers with a smile, "For the first three days I was just floating in the Pacific Ocean, and then a cruise ship came by and saw me just floating there then pulled me aboard when the noticed who I was they wanted to turn around and bring me back home, but it was a world cruise ship that lasted for three months so I had so stay onboard for the whole trip. I thought of it as a vacation, but now I'm ready go home!"

"I'm back, Natsu! So there better not be a woman in our house." Lucy says to the camera with a smile that means death.

"So Lucy, how long to you plan on staying in Los Angeles?" The news reporter questions.

"Not very long. Maybe one or two weeks." Lucy replies

"Ok now you've seen the _not dead_ Lucy Heartifilia! We'll be back soon with news on the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico."

By now my eyes are about to pop out of their sockets and my jaw is going to dislocate due to gaping so much. So I closed my eyes and mouth and took a deep breath, and did the sanest thing a person would do after seeing their _not_ dead girlfriend on the news. I cried, laughed like a madman and ran my house at the same time then booked a ticket to Los Angeles, California.

* * *

I'm on the streets of Los Angeles looking for a familiar blond.

"Now If I were Lucy where would I be?" I mumbled to myself. Then I heard a giggle behind me, "I'd be right behind you."

I then proceeded to break my neck by turning around so fast. As soon as my eyes landed on her I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Luce…"I mumbled into her hair. I felt her arms wrap around my torso, "Natsu I missed you." I heard her voice crack

I pulled away slightly to see tears running down her pale cheeks. "Marry me." I said out of nowhere. She looks up at me with wide eyes, "What?" "Marry me, Luce so I'll never lose you again." I say with a serious look

"Yes." She says with a smile. I grin at her at her then dip my head down to capture her lips with my own. I pull away first and put my head on hers.

"So Mrs. Dragneel, where to?" I ask with a smirk. She looks at me with a glint in her eyes, "Home Mr. Dragneel. Oh, did you know I found another zodiac key here?"

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Obsessed much?"

* * *

 **A/N: HA! Titles and summaries can be deceiving never trust them. Be grateful, I just taught you a life lesson**

 ** _Check yes below if correct_**

 **Did I research some of this- Yes**

 **Is this my first one-shot-Yes**

 **Would I like you to review-Yes**

 **I don't know where I got this idea from. I was just staring at a tree and then it came to me. Weird. The next update for This Christmas I was Kidnapped is coming up soon so have patience**


End file.
